staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
15 Listopada 2014
TVP 1 05:20 Bulionerzy - odc. 57 - Świadkowie; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:50 Bulionerzy - odc. 58 - Mezalians; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:20 Ekspres Miłosierdzia; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:45 Pełnosprawni - odc. 79; magazyn dla niepełnosprawnych; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:05 Las Story - odc. 5 - txt. str. 777; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:30 Rok w ogrodzie; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:55 Dzień dobry w sobotę; program poradnikowy; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 08:30 Naszaarmia.pl; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:05 Weekendowy magazyn filmowy; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:30 Jak to działa - program popularnonaukowy - odc. 57 Pieniądz - txt. str. 777; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:05 Operacja Życie - odc. 41 - txt. str. 777; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:30 Wiadomości naukowe; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:40 Ocalony świat - odc. 10 Tajemniczy nocni łowcy - txt. str. 777; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:10 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2964; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:45 Chłopi - odc. 6/13 - Ogień - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:45 Chłopi - odc. 7/13 - Bór - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:50 Okrasa łamie przepisy - Z kurczakiem przez wieki - txt. str. 777; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:30 Natura w Jedynce - Enklawy dzikiej przyrody cz. 9. Namibia (Nature’s Microworlds) - txt. str. 777 29'; cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2012); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:20 Załoga G (G - Force) 84'; film animowany kraj prod.USA (2009); reż.:Hoyt Yeatman; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:15 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:30 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 158 - Demony (Ojciec Mateusz XII odc. 11) - txt. str. 777 AD; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO + AUDIODESKRYPCJA, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:30 Blondynka - odc. 36 (seria III, odc. 10) - Czy na pewno chcesz o tym wiedzieć? - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:20 Wiadomości naukowe; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:00 Sport - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:05 MŚ w rajdach samochodowych - Rajd Wielkiej Brytanii; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:07 MŚ w podnoszeniu ciężarów Ałmaty 2014 - kronika; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:10 Pogoda - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9 20:25 Komisarz Alex - odc. 75 (seria VI, odc. 10) - Księżycowy zabójca - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:20 Hit na sobotę - Piraci z Karaibów: Klątwa Czarnej Perły (Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl) - txt. str. 777 137'; film przygodowy kraj prod.USA (2003); reż.:Gore Verbinski; wyk.:Johnny Depp, Geoffrey Rush, Orlando Bloom, Keira Knightley, Jack Davenport; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:55 Żywe trupy IV - odc. 11/16 (The Walking Dead IV, ep. 11, Claimed); serial kraj prod.USA (2013); STEREO, 16:9, Dozwolone od lat 18 00:45 Janosik. Prawdziwa historia (Janosik. Prawdziwa historia) - txt. str. 777 137'; film przygodowy kraj prod.Polska, Węgry, CZECHY, Słowacja (2013); reż.:Agnieszka Holland, Kasia Adamik; wyk.:Vaclav Jiracek, Ivan Martinka, Michał Żebrowski, Sarah Zoe Canner, Andrzej Beja - Zaborski; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 03:15 Terra Nova - odc. 11/13 (Terra Nova, ep. 11); serial kraj prod.USA (2011); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:05 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:50 Australia - podróż w czasie - Dawne dzieje - odc. 1/4 (THE TIME TRAVELLER’S GUIDE - odc. 1/4) 51'; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2012); reż.:Richard Smith; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:00 M jak miłość - odc. 1092; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym Pogoda ; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 11:05 Program do czytania (1); magazyn literacki; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:15 Sztuka życia - odc. 79 Rafał Brzozowski; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:45 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1188 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:15 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1189 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:45 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1190 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:20 Bliskie i groźne spotkania Steve'a - odc. 22 / 26 seria 2 (Deadly 60 - ep. 22 / 26 s. 2) 28'; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2010); reż.:Nikki Waldron; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:00 Familiada - odc. 2154; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:40 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 11 "Nienormalnie normalna rodzina" - txt. str. 777 AD; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO/5.1/AD, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:15 Czas honoru - Powstanie - odc. 10 "Szyfr Inżyniera" - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:10 Powstanie - miasto i ludzie - odc. 10 "Pomoc dla walczacej Warszawy"; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:15 Słowo na niedzielę; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:25 superSTARcie - (7); widowisko muzyczne; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:00 Panorama; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:30 Sport Telegram; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:40 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 18:50 Kulisy - Postaw na milion - odc. 95; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:05 Postaw na milion - odc. 95; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:05 The Voice of Poland V seria - Live (15); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 22:30 Sami swoi - txt. str. 777 80'; komedia kraj prod.Polska (1967); reż.:Sylwester Chęciński; wyk.:Wacław Kowalski, Władysław Hańcza, Zdzisław Karczewski, Ilona Kuśmierska, Jerzy Janeczek, Aleksander Fogiel, Maria Zbyszewska, Halina Buyno, Witold Pyrkosz; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:05 Irek Dudek Symfonicznie - Rawa Blues Festival 2014; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:20 Perfidny plan (Teacher's Crime) 89'; thriller kraj prod.Kanada, USA (2008); reż.:Robert Malenfant; wyk.:Claudia Besso, Larry Day, Ellen Dubin; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:05 Tłumaczka (Interpreter) 123'; thriller kraj prod.Francja, USA, Wielka Brytania, Niemcy (2005); reż.:Sydney Pollack; wyk.:Nicole Kidman, Sean Penn, Catherine Keener, Jesper Christensen; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:15 Zakończenie dnia TVP Olsztyn 07:00 Raport z Polski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:30 Echa dnia; STEREO, 16:9 07:40 Pogoda - 15.11 - 1; STEREO, 16:9 07:45 Echa dnia - komentarze; STEREO, 16:9 08:00 Przystanek Ziemia - odc. 63; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 Rusz się człowieku - odc. 54; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Dla niesłyszących - Misja Integracja OPP - JM; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:15 Zapiski Łazęgi - Latarnia w Niechorzu; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:20 Z kapitanem Cichockim dookoła świata - odc. 6; relacja; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:35 AgroSzansa - odc. 44; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:00 Załoga Eko - II - odc. 5 - W wielkim mieście; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:30 Ukraińskie wieści - 20/14; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:45 Tenis stołowy - Ekstraklasa kobiet - odc. 7; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:00 Wstęp wolny - z kulturą - odc. 51; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:25 Wokół ryb 2014 - odc.5 - Daleko od morza; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:40 Żywot poczciwego grajka; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:55 Co u nas? -; STEREO, 16:9 11:57 Wokół nas - pogoda 12:00 Rączka gotuje 12:30 Pomerania Ethnica - Czeski film; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:45 Romska Akademia Mediów - odc. 22 Krosno; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:00 Akwen Eldorado - odc. 2 50'; serial TVP; reż.:Andrzej Swat; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:00 Skarby prowincji. Ostromecko; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:15 Co u nas? -; STEREO, 16:9 14:20 Eurosąsiedzi - odc. 208 (odc. 208); magazyn kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (2014); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:35 Naturalnie tak - odc. 50; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:50 Walka o ropę (The Struggle for Oil) 54'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2011); reż.:Volker Barth, Susanne Richter; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:55 Wokół nas - pogoda 16:00 Lew; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:15 Zaklinacz koni; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:30 Podwodna Polska - Przywrócić naturze - Foki; reportaż; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Męska strefa 17:30 Kierunek Wolność - odc. 5; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:45 Warmia i Mazury nieznane: Leksykonik - odc. 13; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:50 Puls ziemi - 11/14; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:10 Myśliwiec pl - 11/14; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 18:30 Informacje - Wyd. główne; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:43 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 18:45 OPINIE; STEREO, 16:9 19:00 Winda regionu - Pieskie życie; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:15 Uwaga Park! - odc. 5/14; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Księga obyczaju - Polska gościnność; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:45 Angielski samouczek - odc. 1/14; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Czas na reportaż - Ostatnia bitwa Hubala 20:30 Z biegiem Bugu odc. 3 - reportaż; cykl reportaży; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 21:00 Wszystko, co chcielibyście wiedzieć o giełdzie ABC Inwestora; magazyn ekonomiczny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:10 Pogoda - 15.11 - 2; STEREO, 16:9 21:15 Dla niesłyszących - Dziennik Regionów - JM; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:40 Pogoda - 15.11 - 3; STEREO, 16:9 21:45 Nożem i widelcem; magazyn kulinarny 22:00 Informacje; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:13 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 22:15 OPINIE; STEREO, 16:9 22:30 Ewangelia na niedzielę; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:45 Uwaga Park! - odc. 5/14; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:05 Kultowe rozmowy - odc. 53; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:35 Walka o ropę (The Struggle for Oil) 54'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2011); reż.:Volker Barth, Susanne Richter; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:40 Dekorady; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:10 Wokół nas - pogoda 01:15 Naturalnie tak - odc. 50; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:25 Pogoda - 15.11 - 2; STEREO, 16:9 01:29 Dla niesłyszących - Dziennik Regionów - JM; STEREO, 16:9 01:50 Pogoda - 15.11 - 3; STEREO, 16:9 01:55 Akwen Eldorado - odc. 2 50'; serial TVP; reż.:Andrzej Swat; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:55 Skarby prowincji. Ostromecko; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:10 Wokół nas - pogoda 03:15 Nożem i widelcem; magazyn kulinarny 03:30 Eurosąsiedzi - odc. 208 (odc. 208); magazyn kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (2014); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:45 Kultowe rozmowy - odc. 53; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:10 Wokół nas - pogoda 04:15 Pomerania Ethnica - Czeski film; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:30 Romska Akademia Mediów - odc. 22 Krosno; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 04:45 Przystanek Ziemia - odc. 63; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:10 AgroSzansa - odc. 44; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 05:35 Wokół nas - pogoda 05:40 Męska strefa; magazyn 06:05 Rączka gotuje - Villa Rufina; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:30 Rusz się człowieku - odc. 54; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:55 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 6:00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News 7:45 Jeźdźcy smoków Odcinek: 20 8:15 Co nowego u Scooby'ego? Odcinek: 10 8:45 Co nowego u Scooby'ego? Odcinek: 11 9:15 Co nowego u Scooby'ego? Odcinek: 12 9:45 Co nowego u Scooby'ego? Odcinek: 13 10:10 Ewa gotuje Odcinek: 229 10:50 Scooby Doo! Strachy i patałachy 12:30 Jaś Fasola Odcinek: 6 13:05 Must be the music - tylko muzyka Odcinek: 9 Sezon: 8 15:05 Dancing with the Stars. Taniec z gwiazdami Odcinek: 11 Sezon: 2 17:15 Hell's Kitchen - piekielna kuchnia Odcinek: 9 Sezon: 2 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Pogoda 19:30 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 376 20:00 Epoka lodowcowa III - Era dinozaurów 22:05 Twoja twarz brzmi znajomo Odcinek: 16 0:05 Sceptyk 2:00 Tajemnice losu Odcinek: 1811 5:00 Wstawaj! Gramy! Odcinek: 2813 TVN 5:50 Mango - Telezakupy 7:55 Kobieta na krańcu świata Odcinek: 6 Sezon: 4 8:30 Dzień Dobry TVN Odcinek: 779 11:00 Na Wspólnej Odcinek: 1967 11:25 Na Wspólnej Odcinek: 1968 11:50 Na Wspólnej Odcinek: 1969 12:10 Na Wspólnej Odcinek: 1970 12:45 Lekarze Odcinek: 10 Sezon: 5 13:50 Perfekcyjna pani domu Odcinek: 11 Sezon: 5 14:50 Na językach Odcinek: 10 Sezon: 4 15:55 MasterChef Odcinek: 10 Sezon: 3 16:55 Top Model Odcinek: 11 Sezon: 4 18:00 Kuchenne rewolucje Odcinek: 11 Sezon: 10 19:00 Fakty 19:25 Sport 19:35 Pogoda 19:45 Uwaga! Odcinek: 4044 20:00 Mam talent Odcinek: 10 Sezon: 7 21:55 Szefowie wrogowie 0:00 Jak się pozbyć cellulitu 2:20 Uwaga! Odcinek: 4044 2:35 Sekrety magii Odcinek: 197 5:30 Uwaga! Odcinek: 4044 TV Polonia 06:35 Złotopolscy - odc. 1069* - Tajemnica Kasi; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:00 Złotopolscy - odc. 1070* - Żona dowiaduje się ostatnia; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:25 Złotopolscy - odc. 1071* - Kłopoty Marka; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:50 Złotopolscy - odc. 1072* - Tomek porwany; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:20 Złotopolscy - odc. 1073* - Sklep jak marzenie; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:50 Przyjaciele lasu - odc. 6; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Petersburski Music Show - odc. 7; program muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:35 Załoga Eko - III Na szlaku Natura 2000 - Bociania kraina; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:00 De Mono - Paparazzi; koncert; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:55 Przyłbice i kaptury - odc. 7/9* - Zemsta Boga Kurho; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Fizyka czyni cuda - Nowoczesna alchemia; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:10 Łamigłówka - Zagadka; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:20 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:40 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 144 - Poker (Ojciec Mateusz XI odc. 10) - txt. str. 777 AD; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO + AUDIODESKRYPCJA, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:30 KucinAlina - (6) (KucinAlina) kraj prod.Włochy (2014); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:00 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 567 Transakcja wiązana; serial TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Pod skrzydłami motyla... w Pienińskim Parku Narodowym 45'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Ewa Banaszkiewicz, Regina Bachańska; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:50 Polonia w Komie - (587) Azja w 7 miesięcy; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:00 Kulturalni PL - (219); magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 17:00 Słownik polsko@polski - talk - show prof. Jana Miodka (239); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:25 Łamigłówka - Zagadka; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9 17:55 M jak miłość - odc. 1082; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:50 Kazimierz Kowalski zaprasza odc. 7; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:40 Dobranocka - Baśnie i bajki polskie - odc. 3 - O Bartku doktorze; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 20:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 20:30 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 20:45 Londyńczycy II - odc. 11/16 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:35 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Polacy tu i tam - Magazyn polonijny (73); magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:40 Dziewczęta z Nowolipek - txt. str. 777 86'; dramat kraj prod.Polska (1985); reż.:Barbara Sass; wyk.:Zdzisław Wardejn, Lidia Korsakówna, Franciszek Pieczka, Anna Chodakowska, Maria Ciunelis, Marta Klubowicz, Ewa Kasprzyk, Izabela Drobotowicz-Orkisz, Piotr Bajor, Krzysztof Kolberger; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:15 Słownik polsko@polski - talk - show prof. Jana Miodka (239); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:45 Łamigłówka - Zagadka; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:50 M jak miłość - odc. 1082; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:40 Dobranocka za oceanem - Baśnie i bajki polskie - odc. 3 - O Bartku doktorze; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 02:20 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:25 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 02:35 Londyńczycy II - odc. 11/16; serial obyczajowy TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:25 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:45 Polacy tu i tam - Magazyn polonijny (73); magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:25 Dziewczęta z Nowolipek 86'; dramat kraj prod.Polska (1985); reż.:Barbara Sass; wyk.:Zdzisław Wardejn, Lidia Korsakówna, Franciszek Pieczka, Anna Chodakowska, Maria Ciunelis, Marta Klubowicz, Ewa Kasprzyk, Izabela Drobotowicz-Orkisz, Piotr Bajor, Krzysztof Kolberger; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 06:00 Zakończenie dnia